


Phobia

by Lidsworth



Series: Tobirama Week [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A young Izuna helps Tobirama overcome his fear of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is rushed! I know i'm late! From now on everything will be at least a day late! Tobirama week day 3: Suiton  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The Uchiha faced their fears behind closed eye lids, learned to face their worse phobias as they bestowed them on their enemies. They were masters of genjutsu, master of illusion and overcoming their fears.

* * *

 

 

So it only made sense to go to an Uchiha if you were struggling with a situation  regarding fear, though Tobirama was beginning to doubt it the moment he met up with Izuna.

 

“You can't coexist with it, you have to  _become_ it!” The small, dark haired boy demonstrated the silky movement of waves, “Than you can prefect your jutsu!”

 

“What do you mean become one with it?”

 

Izuna huffed, and jumped atop of the watery surface with his friend, “Well, for starters, if you want to master a technique dealing with water, you can't be afraid to go underneath it.”

 

Tobirama grunted, and kicked at the surface. It was almost pathetic—in fact, it was pathetic—for one who's element was supposed to be water, his fear of it was starting to cause some real problems.

 

“Maybe if I put you in a genjutsu where there's nothing but water around you, you'll get used to it,” Izuna suggested, “Just look into my-”

 

“No!” Tobirama turned away from the smaller boy, “Just no, that's not going to help.”

 

“You don't know until you've tried, besides, if you get scared, I'll break the jutsu-”   
“No-”

“right aw-”   
“-No!”

 

Tobirama sensed them before he or Izuna had a chance to react, and suddenly, a barrage of kunai bore into the young Uchiha. Izuna lost his footing atop of the surface of the water(and most likely his life), and began to sink into the murky water.

 

Tobirama wasn't thinking as he dove into the water to grab the small child who's blood suddenly became thicker than the clear liquid around them. He grabbed Izuna and pulled him close and part of him figured that at least they'd both die together, if Izuna wasn't already dead.

 

He'd been this close to water before, twisted his ankle and fell into a lake two years ago. He almost drowned, and ever since then, dreaded the water, despite it being his element. And now he was scared again, scared of it's grasp, and scared of the fact that despite his and Izuna's obvious weight difference, the tiny Uchiha was dragging him down...just like a broken ankle.

 

He thought about letting it drag him down too, only the small body against his gave a startled gasp, and suddenly, Tobirama realized that Izuna was very,  _very_ much alive.

 

Fear aside, he looked around the depths, wondering how on earth he could swim up with a boy who weighed more than him dragging him down. He couldn't use his arms, but his legs, he could use those.

 

But that wasn't enough to get him to the surface quick enough, he needed a boost, needed some sort of leverage.

 

He decided to put his element to the test. Around him, tongues of chakra licked the water, aiding him in his “floating”, though he was swimming up a lot faster than he believed possible. When working to his advantage, the water around him wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

 

It was almost as if his chakra was shielding him from breathing in the water, and before he knew it, he was mere inches away from air.

 

With a defining gasp, the young boy's finally reached the surface, and with great force, a bloody Izuna was thrown onto the pebbled ground. There were a lot of wounds, but not life threatening. If Tobirama could get help, maybe Izuna could live...

 

“ _Scared of water, really?”_

 

It was as someone threw a rock into a mirror, and the genjutsu around him began to pave way to reality. Tobirama was shocked to find himself in the middle of the lake, drenched to the bone, and keeping himself  a float.

 

There was no blood, no kunai, nothing.

 

“Y-you bastard! You put me under an illusion,” he was fast, faster than he usually was, it was as if he traveled through his own chakra.

  
“Whoa, hold it now! How did you get that fas-”

 

Before Izuna could even speak, he was hit with a thick wall of water, followed by an angry barrage of fists.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be kinda cute if they were friends, and Izuna put Tobirama under a genjutsu to help him tame his fears. Again, sorry I'm late, hopefully I get to finish Tobirama week! As usual, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
